Cutting a door to fit in a door jamb usually requires taking careful measurements of the jamb opening, estimating the clearance space needed along the sides, top and bottom of the door jamb, and then using these measurements and estimates to cut the door from a door blank. This procedure is not always accurate because of irregularities in the door jamb and the lack of perpendicularity of the sides of the door jamb, and is always time consuming.
To reduce the time required and to increase the accuracy of cutting a door to proper size, what is needed is an adjustable door template.
The door template of this invention is designed so that it may be hinged in the door jamb while the adjustments are made. Preferably, the template has a pair of laterally spaced, vertical upright members. Top and bottom horizontal rails are secured to the upper and lower ends of the upright members in vertically adjusted position, the rails having horizontal extension bars which are horizontally adjustable. The top and bottom rails are adjusted vertically to the desired spacing from the top of the door jamb and the floor. The extension bars are adjusted horizontally so that their outer ends are spaced properly from the side of the door jamb opposite the hinge side. After suitable adjustment, the template is removed from the jamb, laid over a door blank, and the proper door size transferred to the door blank by running a marker such as a knife or pen, along the periphery of the template. The door blank is then cut along the marked lines to form a door of proper size to fit the jamb.
Intermediate horizontal rails, with horizontally adjustable extension bars to mount a drill plate, may also be provided. The drill plate has holes for guiding a drill in forming holes in the door for hardware.
One object of this invention is to provide a door template having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a door template which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, can be inexpensively manufactured, and is capable of being quickly and easily operated.
These and other objects, features and advantages will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying claims and drawings.